


Walk Away

by GabiAugusto



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Not Beta Read, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiAugusto/pseuds/GabiAugusto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy goes out for a drink and sees Kate in the same bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea given by my dear sweet Vec, who loves a good angsty fic, so this one is for her.
> 
> It takes place just before the start of Vol. 2
> 
> Feedback is love :D

He thought about doing something other than hanging around the apartment on his own that saturday night, as he usually did, so going out to a bar seemed like a good idea. Things had been going really well for him lately, doing a boring job but earning his own money, he even got a tiny place to call his own. He missed being a superhero, of course he did, but he couldn’t think of going back alone. He wanted to keep going, but the Young Avengers no longer existed, so he figured laying low was best for now. But the civilian life was boring and he just wanted to do something different for a change.  

It was no secret that he missed the Young Avengers, but Tommy was starting to realize that he missed more than just the group. He missed her. Kate. He missed watching her in action, missed the way she complained about her father all the time, missed how she cared about everyone. He missed how she looked when she was holding her bow in training, how comfortable she was. He missed the way she talked to him. He missed how beautiful she was.

He never said those things, he barely said that to himself. He was fine on his own, as he always were. He didn’t need the Young Avengers and specially, he didn’t need _her._

The bar was dark and crowded, and Tommy entered the room with some difficulty. The bartender could barely keep up with the orders, so Tommy’s beer took some time to get to his hand. He felt as if something was wrong, like something was missing. But he felt like that a lot lately.

He chose a spot at the end of the bar where he could see, but couldn’t be seen. He liked to do that, just observe. Not for very long, though, things had the tendency to get very boring very quickly for him. So as usual, by the time his beer was over, he had already decided to leave.

He was taking a last look at the crowd when he recognized her dark hair. It took him a moment to realize it was really her, that he wasn’t dreaming. She looked amazing, and apparently, everyone in the bar thought so too. Not that it was Kate easy to miss on a daily basis, but when she dress to catch someone’s eye, she caught everyone’s.

She went by the bar and ordered a beer for her and one for her friend. Tommy didn’t know the other girl, so it was probably someone from school. Maybe she really was fitting in to the whole civilian life thing. The bartender quickly gave her the beers and everyone continued their business.

He thought about going over to her, but what would he say? “Hi, I used to be on your superhero team, remember me? We went out once but I kinda bailed on you and then beat up myself for months afterwards. Also, I was there when your bestfriend died.” _Yeah, Brilliant idea, Tommy. She’s having fun just fine without you, just stay where you are and try not to fuck up her night._

But he really missed her. And maybe just a hello wouldn’t be bad. I mean, the last time they saw each other, everything was fine. They just… drifted apart. Maybe she would be happy to see him again. Maybe it would make her night to see him, how well he was doing, with a day job and everything. He was proud of himself, why shouldn’t she be?

He made the decision, he was gonna go talk to her. As he was gathering up his courage, he looked around and saw another man talking to her. He was tall, taller than Teddy maybe, all muscles and everything, and his hair was as white as Tommy’s.

He was so angry. Not only at the other guy who was quicker than him, but at himself for not making up his mind faster. _The slow speedster, now that’s new._

He clenched his fists as he watched her laugh at his bad jokes (he was too good-looking to be funny) and respond to his advances. How on earth can she be into a guy like him? He knew he wasn’t good enough for her, but that guy sure wasn’t either. He bought her a beer and finally Tommy decided it was too much for him to see, so he paid his beer and left the bar.

He walked to an alley nearby and sat by the wall, trying to control his anger. He had to keep it together, that last time was this angry, he blew up half his school, and ended up in mutant juvie. Not something he’d wanna repeat.

Eventually he got himself together and decided to go home. The best thing he could do was forget about this and forget about her. He looked towards the bar in time to she her leaving hand in hand with the guy from earlier.

As he walked away, he didn’t see Kate turn around, hoping that she might see Tommy this time, as she did every night.

 


End file.
